Psychic, Sadist, Duelist Twin Sister Yusei Fudo
by musiclover1072
Summary: What if Akiza Izinski had a twin sister? What if she like Akiza has Psychic Powers and has a mark of the Crimson Dragon? What if she also went to Arcadia Movement with Akiza with Sayer? What if during her journey she fell for The Shooting Star of Satellite? Yusei Fudo X Oc Rated T Just In Case
1. Akira Izinski Duelist & Personal Data

Name - Akira Izinski

Alias - Aqua Rose Witch

Age - 16 (Older Than Akiza By 2 Minutes)

Speech - Japanese ( But This Story Will Be Written In English For The Reader's Sake )

Home Town - New Domino City

Occupation - Duelist, Arcadia Movement Student & Signer

Eye Color - Blue Eyes

Hair Color - Dark Burgundy

Hair Length – Mostly Chin Length With The Additional Of Long, Elbow-Length Bangs That Frame Both Sides Of Her Head. She rolls her front bangs with a device similar to a hair curler on top of her head, which helps her restrain her powers, while a bit hangs down on each side

Clothes & Clothes Color – Akira wears a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sports a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wears a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves, and are connected to her skirt and she wears red high heeled pumps/sandals with them

Personality - Cold || Distant || Shows Compassion To Sayer & Akiza || Hatred To Her Parents || Hatred To Her Powers And Singer Mark ||

Likes - Akiza || Sayer || Dueling || Her Duel Spirit ||

Dislikes - Her Parents || Her Psychic Powers || Her Signer Mark || People ||

Height & Weight - Same As Akiza

Crush Later On In The Story - Yusei Fudo

Dueling Deck Type - Dragons

Favorite Card - Aqua Rose Dragon [1]

Synchro Monster – Aqua Rose Dragon [2]

Duel Disk Color - Pink, Purple, and Red Trim With Purple Jewels Like Akiza

Duel Spirit - Aqua Rose Dragon & Her Whole Deck But Talks To Aqua Rose Dragon Mostly

{ She Can Duel Spirits And Can See Luna's Duel Spirit But She Can't Go To The Spirit World }

Signer Mark - Body Of The Crimson Dragon

Relationships -

Sayer : Fatherly Figure and Slight Crush [3]

Akiza: Sisterly Figure She Has To Protect

Past - To Be Known In The Chapters

Parents -

Father: Hideo Izinski

Mother: Setsuko Izinski

* * *

[1] For more informatio look at my profile

[2] Again look at my profile

[3] I always thought Akiza had a small crush on Sayer so why not change that fact onto Akira. Plus a little drama never hurt


	2. Introduction & Prologue

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Psychic, Sadist, Duelist Twin Sister**  
~ By Musiclover1072 ~  
**Summary** - What if Akiza Izinski had a twin sister? What if she like Akiza has Psychic Powers and has a mark of the Crimson Dragon? What if she also went to Arcadia Movement with Akiza with Sayer? What if during her journey she fell for The Shooting Star of Satellite?

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters.

* * *

_**Introduction:**_

_5,000 years ago, an ancient civilization known as the People of the Stars worshiped a mystical light called the Dragon Star, which was prayed on by the leader of the People of the Stars, the Star Dragon King, at the top of the Stairway to the Dragon Star. When the star shined, the King knew it would be a message from their god, the Crimson Dragon. The dragon was then summoned to imprison an incarnation of an ancient evil in the earth. This evil is represented in the Nazca Lines. According to legend, the Crimson Dragon could only be summoned with the help of the Signers; whose individual marks either represented the Body, Heart, Hand, Tail, Wings, Foot and Head of the dragon. The Signers are the only group that can summon the legendary Crimson Dragon, the embodiment of the red star. There are seven people in the world that have the Mark of the Dragon and Signer Dragons that fit into the legend. Each birthmark represents a part of the Crimson Dragon, as these marks themselves are actually broken pieces of the Crimson Dragon itself, that later were divided into seven parts. Thus engraved and sealed into seven people called "Signers"._

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"Oh Akira… Akiza mommy's little roses we are so sorry for how we treated both of you. Please wake up" Setsuko begged as she heard both psychic duelist were in a coma by the doctor treating them

* * *

As Misty duels Akiza with Akira watching from the sidelines an explosion was heard from one of the higher floors. This caused all three girls to stop the duel to see what was happening. Moments passed until both Akiza & Akira saw Sayer fall down past the inside balconies. "Sayer!" both girls yelled as Sayer passed their floor falling to his "doom"

* * *

"Stop running from the memories of the past. Your family feared you… they were sacred of you and tried to send you away as far away from them. But you're at your new home. Forget the pain your family and friends caused you. Leave your past behind and look to the future." Sayer told both Akira and Akiza as the dueled him. He walked closer to them as he took a direct attack from their monsters. "But we" started Akira. "are afraid" finished Akiza. "I'm glad you're afraid" Sayer told them still walking closer. "It means you are making the right decision. I'll always be there for you two…. I promise. The Arcadia Movement and I can be your new family. You are not a monster... you are you" Sayer finished. The twins gasped at the fact of someone accepting them instead of fearing them. Sayer finally reached them and embraced both with his arms "We don't know" Akiza told him after a few seconds. "And you will never know if you don't open up to your new family and accepted who you are. But beware of outsiders for they will try to fill you both with false hope and empty promises"

* * *

"I just need to feel safe again. Sayer help me. You were the one who freed me from my fears. Sayer was right. I should have never listened to Yusei. Somebody... help me." Akira thought crying while she was in the coma

* * *

Akiza & Akira stood aside as both their signer dragons attacked the Daimon Area. They were wearing cloaks with their bangs sticking out and a mask. Akiza's mask was pure white with a blue jewel in the middle of the forehead. It also had red stripes over and under the eyes with a red dot at the end of the bottom eyes stripes. While Akira's mask was pure black with a red jewel and blue strips instead of red ones. They were both protected from the destruction with an electrical force field. Both had their duel disks out and holding dueling cards. As they waited for the dragons to finish destroying a figure came into their view. Dust cleared before they completely saw the figure. The figure had black hair with gold highlights and blue eyes. His hair was in a weird style. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. He wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads and calf-high motorcycle boots and his face he had a jagged criminal marker on the left side. His arm was shining a red glow and if you looked more closely you could see a mark. His mark was a red outline of the tail. "Your arm!" Akiza cried. "You also have the wretched mark!" Akira snarled finishing Akiza sentence. "I do" the figure confirmed as he walked closer to them. "Stay away from us!" they yelled before both girls put a card on their duel disk and disappeared.

* * *

"Give me back my friends Lazar. They have nothing to do with this" Yusei growled hearing his friends were being used so he could duel in the Fortune Cup

* * *

"Maybe once this Dark Signer thing is all over you'll take her on a date. I'm just saying since you two have some sort of connection." Martha teased Yusei after their talk with Hideo

* * *

"I can't heal her broken heart but you can." Hideo told Yusei. "Your voice has the power to wake Akira"

* * *

"I love you Akira" Yusei told her  
"No you can't. I'm a monster, a witch, and whatever else people call me. I am the Aqua Rose Witch. You can't love me… you're not supposed to." Akira responded to him desperately trying to change his mind  
"Akira please understand you not a monster and the Aqua Rose Witch isn't you. You are a human being. You are Akira Izinski… the girl I fell in love with and no matter what you say or do will change that fact whether you like it or not" Yusei stated

* * *

Well that's the Intro & the Prologue

Comment and tell me what you think of this

Favorite this story please


End file.
